Townsville Jr High
by LIL Slim
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Robin have been gone for almost ten years now. They are Forgotten in Townsville and no one knows where they are. Until now. The Girls are back but different, they are no longer the super hero they use to be, just four simple teenage girls. But they will be shocked to see how much their counter parts have changed also. Rated T for language. PPGxRRB, RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm here with my new story. And just to clear anything up the kids are in middle school there in eighth grade and there all 14. And now I'm going to hand it off to my man Boomer.**

**Boomer: LIL Slim owns nothing in this story except the story line and any OC in the the story.**

**Me: now to the story.**

* * *

No ones POV:

Right now in Townsvill JR. High it was homeroom. Some kid where doing there homework they didn't do the night before and others were talking. And that's just what four boys where doing sitting at there round table.

The first three of the boys are brothers the oldest is Brick Jojo. He stood at 5'8 with a musclier body but not to musclier. He also had blood red eyes with long auburn hair. He was wearing a plain red T-shirts, with black jeans, and red and black Jordan's. And with a SnapBack hat on backwards with gold B stitch on it. He is the smartest of his brothers.

The next boy was Butch Jojo. He stood 5'10 and is the most musclier of the three and the second oldest. He had emerald green eyes with spickey black hair. Butch wore a plain t-shirt that match his eye, he had black jeans with black and green Nikes. He is he toughest and the strongest of the three.

And then there Boomer Jojo. He stood 5'6, with blond hair in a wing style and dark ocean blue eyes. He also is the least musclier but still enough to where every girl want him. He has a blue t-shirt that match his eyes, and wore black jeans. He had on blue Adidas and he's the fastest.

And the last boy was Zach Jordan. He was the boys Best friend, he was like another brother to them. He was 5'8 and just as musclier as Boomer but a little slower. He was a Mix of Black and white. He had short black hair and wore a black shirt with a Batman sigh on it. He had black shorts with Black and white Jordan's. he was the most athletic of the boys.

"So have you guys heard about the new student were getting today" Zach said.

"No what are they like" Brick asked looking up at him.

"We'll I here there are four of them all sisters, and I heard they all used to live here when they were younger".

Butch raised an eyebrow at Zach and said "where the hell do you get this information".

Zach chucked and said "I know a guy".

Boomer spoke up and said "what else do you know about them".

"I herd their dads a scientist I think he even know that nerd dexters dad".

Just then the bell rang the boys and side good bye to each other. Brick went to history, Butch went to gym, Boomer went art and Zach stayed because he was already in his science class.

* * *

Bricks POV

I walked into my history class and sat in my seat. The teacher finally walked in and got the class attention.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us today" rs. Kelly said. "C'mon on sweetie" she said. Then the girl walked in and I couldn't lie she was so hot.

She had long strait red hair the reached down to her ass. She had on pink Uggs with with white short shorts and a white shirt that says 'Love Pink' in pink.

I decided to be funny so I said "damn" out loud. Everyone look at me and I said "her hairs as long as mine". Then everyone laugh including the new girl. She looks kinda familiar for some reason.

The teacher calm the class down and said "anyway would you like to introduce yourself".

She smiled and said "sure, me and family just moved here from New York and my dad is scientist, I have 3 other sisters and my name is Blossom".

That name why does it sound so familiar. I kept thinking about why I knew that name but I kept drawling blanks.

"Ok well you can sit next to Brick"

Then her eyes widen and looked at me and when I looked at her pink eyes it all came back to me. After all these years she back.

Then she sat next to me and said "look Brick I don't want any trouble me and my are here to get a education and that's it".

I was a little surprise by her out burst "we'll how do I know that your just not trying to trick us".

She sighed and said "because we don't even have our powers anymore".

My eyes widen and I said "you too, I mean how". I mentally cursed myself out.

"Wait you don't have your power anymore either"

I sighed pissed at myself and I said "yeah, when my and brother stop working for Him and the monkey, Him took away our powers and said if he ever saw us aging he would kill us".

We just sat in silence as the teacher went on with her lesson. Then I broke the silence "look blossom we going to be going to the same school for the next five years so how about we just start over".

She raised an eye brow and said "what do you mean"

"I mean water under the bridge we start over". I offered my hand to shake and said "friends".

She's smiled and shook my hand and said "friends". And then we stared to listen to the teacher.

* * *

Butches POV

So far me and the rest of the class are stretching and getting ready for class but then the gym teacher blow his whistle.

"Ok listen up kid we have a new student today, I want you all to meet Buttercup" he said as he motion to the girl who I assumed was Buttercup. And let me tell she was FINE.

She had raven hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing black body shorts, a green t shirt and sneakers. Even though she put no effort into looking nice she was still really hot. But there something about her that I can't put my finger on.

Then the gym teacher said "ok well were just playing football right now but I want to sit with Butch for now".

I smiled when he said that. She walked over and stood next to me. I wanted to learn more about and to why I think I know her so I stared a convention "hi I'm Butch".

She glared at me and said "don't talk to me".

I raised and eyebrow and side "did I piss you off some how already".

She looked at me and said "oh you don't remember me, look me at me Butch and think about your purpose in life".

I did what she said I was a little confused at first but then I remembered, there she was the girl I was born to kill is standing beside me.

"Buttercup, your back" I said almost I a whisper.

She just looked at me with a mean look and said "yeah I am, and if you even think about hurting me or my sisters I sware I will kil-"

I stop her and said "whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down me and brothers aren't in that game anymore, we don't talk or see Him or the Mojo anymore".

"And why should I believe you" she said crossing her arms.

I looked up and back to her and said "Because we don't even have out powers anymore".

"Wait you gave up your powers too" she said.

"Taken away a better way to put it, when we left Him he took ours powers away" I said.

"Oh" she said.

"Look Buttercup what happen when we were five can we just forget about it, start over because I'm sure as hell don't want to spend the rest of the year fighting you guys".

She nodded her head and said "yeah I like that".

I put my hand up for a fist pump and said "we cool"

She smirk and fist pump me and said "cool"

* * *

Boomers POV

I just made it to my art class and sat down at my table. Then the teacher walked in with girl. She had on a sundress with white heels and her hair was curly and it reached to her mid back. And man was she pretty.

"Good morning class I want to meet Bubbles she just moved here. Bubbles why don't you take a seat with Boomer and he'll fill you in on our current project"

She nodded and sat next to me. I smiled and said "hi".

She just looked and at me and looked back at the teacher. I raised an eyebrow and said "did I do something wrong" .

She looked at me and said "I don't know Boomer have you forgotten about me already".

I look at her but still couldn't remember her "I'm sorry I don't remember you".

"Really Boomer think of the reason why you were born" she said looking in to my eyes.

I thought about it and it hit me like a ton a bricks "holy shit Bubbles is it really you".

She sighed and said "yes it is, there no fooling you".

I was little hurt by how she was acting. I never told anyone this but I did have a crush on bubbles. I never wanted to fight but I knew I had to.

"I didn't know you were really this mean" I said not looking at her.

She sighed aging and said "I can't do this".

"What do you mean".

"I mean I can't pretend to be mean and hate you when I don't" she said .

I smiled a little and said "you don't hate me".

She shook her head no and said "no I don't and I really don't want to fight you Boomer".

I got a little closer and said "why not".

She blushed a little and said "because I don't have my powers anymore and there another big reason".

I put my hand on her shoulder and said "It ok me and brothers aren't like that anymore we don't have our powers either. But what that other reason".

She tensed up a little and said "well umm I think that I- I like.."

I think I knew what she was about say and I saw she having trouble saying it so I decided to help her. I went in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It ok Bubbles I like you to" I said. She was as red as a tomato.

"Y-you do" she said

I nodded my head and put my arm around her as we watch the teacher draw.

* * *

Zach POV

I sitting at my table waiting for the teacher to start her lesson. Then this girl walked in and I swear my hart just skip a beat. This girl was beautiful. She was 5'5 had long strait hair the reach her mid back and she was wearing a short sleeved white button up collard shirt, blue skinny jeans and brown Uggs.

"Ok class met Robin, she new so make her feel welcome" said the teacher.

God I hope she sit next to me. I looked around and I was the only one alone at a table.

"Ok robin you can sit next to Dexster"

Fuck, Dexter so short I missed him. She walked over and sat down. We stared our lesson and the teacher gave us some paper to work on then went back to her desk to read some book. I looked over at Robin, Dexter was trying to flirt with her but was failing. I could see the annoyed look on her face.

But then the teacher said "Dexter could run a error for me".

"Ok" he said as he walked up teacher, as soon as he left Robin put her head down on the table. I walked over to her and poked he side, she jump up and looked at me.

"What the fuck man" she said.

I smirked and said "I couldn't help but noticed how much fun you and Dexter are having".

She sighed and put her hand on her head and said "If by fun you mean me wanting to punch him in the face then yeah". I chuckled a little and sat down next to her.

"It ok no one really likes Dexter anyway" I said.

"No kidding" she said with a smile.

I laugh and looked back at her I offered my hand for a shake and said "I'm Zach"

She shook my hand sand said "Robin".

"So do you take this back to my table before the dork comes back".

She smiled, god she had a beautiful smile and said "yeah, lets go".

We went back to my table and talked "so where you moved from" I asked.

She looked at me and said "me and my family moved here from New York, I was adopted after my family died but I already knew my new family personally".

"That's cool, and I'm sorry about you family" I said.

She surged and said "that ok I used to it by now, I just need to get used to the move".

I patted her in the back and said "don't worry I know what it's like to move, I came here last year from Philly, it gets easy once you make friends".

She smiled aging and said "I think I already have".

I smiled back and we decided to finish our work for class.

* * *

**And done. Well what do you think. I decided get the blues stared early because I feel like they have the most chemistry between them. And tell me what you think about Zach too. And sorry if the way I dressed the girls up sucked I'm a guy so it had for me to dress the girls up. If some could send me outfits for the girls that be great, you would get full credit and a shout out in the story. Remember review. Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well I was going to wait to post this chapter but I couldn't. Also I am introducing two new OC to the story bit you'll only meet one. Enjoy**

* * *

Boomer POV

It was finally lunch time and me, my brothers, and Zach all met up at our lunch table. We all got our lunch and sat down.

"Did you guys see the new girls yet" Brick said taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Yeah, the powerpuff girls are back" I said.

"So how are going to handle this" Butch said.

"Well I told Blossom we can be friends and she accepted" Brick said.

"We'll I did the same with Buttercup" Butch added.

"Me and Bubbles are friends too" I said. I didn't want to tell them about the kiss, not yet I want to see how this goes.

"Well if you ask me I think we can all be friends I mean the past is the past, besides it was Mojo and Him that really hated them and we don't have anything to do with anymore, so fuck them" Brick said taking a sip of his soda.

Butch put a handful of fries in his mouth and said "so we can hang out with them".

Brick nodded and said "yeah and don't eat with mouth full".

"Well I met the other girls today" Zach said. We all looked at him and he said "yeah her names Robin and when I saw her I got this weird feeling".

Butch chuckled and said "aww dose widdle Zach have a crush". We all laugh well except Zach.

Zach got pissed and punch Butch in the arm and said "fuck you, and I'm not little your only two inches taller then me".

Before this got ugly I change the subject "Anyway are you guys going out for basketball"

"I am and you know I'm going to start" Zach said.

Butch nodded his had no and said "na I'm going for boxing they finally let us have a have team".

"Same except Im going for weaseling this year" Brick said.

I looked at Zach and said "looks like it just you a me".

He smiled and said "yeah I got my point guard, with me and you their no way we can lose".

"Your so cocky" Brick said.

He smirk and said "I call it confidence" We rolled our eyes and went back to our lunch.

* * *

Blossom POV

Me and my sisters are walking around trying to find the lunch room. I wanted to tell my sisters about Brick. Because I don't want them trying to kill his brother.

"Hey girls I need to tell you something" I Said looking at them.

"What is it Bloss" Buttercup said.

I clears my throat and said "we'll in my first period I saw Brick and he said that he wanted to be friends and I said yes". I braced myself to get yelled at by Buttercup, but it never came.

Instead she smiled and said "really thank god, because Butch did the same for me".

"Same here" Bubbles said.

I was relived. I'm so glad I don't have to get into big fight with my sisters and force them to like them.

"Did they tell they don't have powers anymore" I asked

"Yeah" both of them said.

We kept walking trying to find this damn cafeteria it was pretty quiet till Bubbles said "So Robin did you meet anyone"

Robin smiled and said "yeah I did, his name Zach, he's really cool he help me get away from the weird guy name Dexster".

Bubbles squealed and said "was he cute".

She blushed and said "yeah he was".

"Do you like him" I asked

She gave me a funny look and said "I just met him, sure his attractive but I want to get to know him more".

We kept walking and we _finally_ found the cafeteria, and walked in and look for a seat. We look around and saw the RowdyRuff boys. We walked over and sat with them. I sat next Brick, Buttercup sat with Butch, Bubbles sat with Boomer, and Robin say with, well I don't know who.

"Oh hi Blossom we just got done talking about you guys" Brick said to me.

"Good thing I hope" I said with a chuckle at the end.

Brick also chuckled and said "of course". Then he looked at Robin and said "hey whats your name I've never seen you before".

"I'm Robin I'm their adopted sister" she said with a smile.

I decided since he ask who Robin was I can who his friend was "so who are you" I asked the boy sitting next to Robin.

He swallowed his food and said "I'm Zach I'm there brother from another mother".

"We didn't have a mother" Brick corrected him.

He looked at him and said "shut up you know what I mean".

We all laugh and Buttercup spook up and said "hey I was wondering are their any sports tryouts happing".

Zach shook his and said "yeah their basketball, boxing, and weaseling but I don't think we have a girls team this year"

Buttercups eyes widen and said "what why, I wanted to tryout for basketball"

Zach shrugged his shoulders and said "because we never have enough girls and they haven't made the playoffs in ten years".

She looked down at her food but then she must have gotten an idea cause her head sprung up and she said "well can I tryout for the boys team".

Zach and Boomer look at each other and and back to Buttercup and Boomer said "I don't see why not and besides me and Zach are always the team captains and we'll back you up".

Buttercup smiled and said "really, thank you".

"No problem but come today cause tryout are today" Zach said.

"Ok" Buttercup said. Then their was a silence between us until Bubbles broke the silence and said "so do you have any brothers or sisters Zach".

Zach looked up at her and said "yeah I have sister she four years old, she actually my half sister".

"What's her name" I asked

"Jazzmen but everyone calls her Jazz, if your were to look at her and and look at me you would never tell were related if it weren't for our Blue eyes".

I gave him a confused look and asked "how are you two different".

"We'll as you can see I'm mixed I'm half black and white, but my sister is full white. My mom died when I was little. Then my dad knock up some women, she left after Jazz was born".

"Aww that suck well your dad must be a good man" Bubbles said.

Zach looked at his food "yeah he's grate" he said almost in mumbler.

I was about to question him but it might be a personal problem so I drop it.

Then Brick up and said "that reminds me, did I tell there a Ruff amongst us"

Our eyes widen and we said "WHAT" simultaneously.

Butch spoke up and said "yeah, Him made her to replace us but she never listen to him and kick her out too".

"How did you find her" Buttercup asked.

"We found her walking around Townsville, all by herself and she look liked us all smashed in one, so we took her in and we got a DNA test and it said she was related to us" Boomer said.

"Wow that's amazing" Bubbles said.

Brick smiled and said "yeah, her name Bella"

Then the bell rang and we all went to our next class.

* * *

Zach POV **(After school at basketball tryouts)**

Me, Boomer and Buttercup we all walking to the basketball tryouts.

"So will I be the only girl at the tryouts" Buttercup asked.

"Probably I mean not a lot of girls join" Boomer said.

We made it to the gym and we walked up to the couch and Boomer said "hey couch we were wondering if our friend here could tryout".

He look at Buttercup and gave us a confused look "are you sure your not looking for cheerleading little ladie" he joked.

She chuckled and said "no I really want to play".

He thought about for a second and said "have you played before"

She shook her head and said "yeah I stared for my team in New York and average 25 points, 5 assist, and 8 rebounds a game".

I was impressed, her number were as good as mine and Boomer. I could see couch was impressed too and he said "ok you can try out, and you have my word I judge you as fair as everyone else".

"Thank you" Buttercup said.

He smiled and said "Zach here's my key take Buttercup in the locker room to change ok".

I did what he said took Butters to the locker room. I waited for her outside and when she came out. She had on green basketball shorts, a green tank top **(A/N: yes she has a sports bra on)**, and green and black Nikes.

"I see you like the color green" I joked.

She smiled and said "I see you like the color black".

I chuckled, I was wearing a black Allen Iverson jersey, black basketball shorts and black and white Jordan's.

"Haha c'mon lets go" I said.

We walked together to in quiet until Buttercup asked "Zach do you like you like you dad".

I tensed up a little and said "y-yeah why wouldn't I".

"I don't know it just seem you weren't telling the truth at lunch today" she said.

"I'm fine Buttercup just drop it ok" I said with a little more a venom them I wanted. I think she could tell I was lying but drop it anyway. We finally got back to gym and started to stretch to begin the first day of the tryouts.

**(After tryouts)**

I didn't feel like changeling so I just decided to go striate home. Couch said he would post a list of people who made the cut tomorrow. I said good bye to Boomer and Buttercup and went to what I called home. I hated my home, Buttercup was right I do hate my dad. Ever since my mom died he always abused me when I did something bad. And now he doing the same to Jazz. I finally made it home and my dad wasn't home yet.

"Jazz I'm home" I yelled.

She came running down the stairs saying "hi Zach" but when she made it down stairs she knocked over a lamp that was on a table and it broke. My eyes widen.

"Jazz you just broke a lamp dad going to kill you" I said.

Her eyes stared to water and she ran up to me hugged me "no please, Zach help me I do want daddy to hurt me anymore".

I looked into her eyes I could see nothing but fear "it ok I won't let him hurt you" I said. Just then he walked through the door and saw the lamp.

His eyes widen with rage "WHO THE FUCK BROKE THE LAMP" he yelled.

Me and Jazz both looked at each other, I could see she was about to cry. I didn't want to see her get hurt aging. I knew what I had to do.

"ANSWER ME" he said going red with rage.

"I did, I knock of over by accident Im sorry" I said.

He walked up to me and grap my jersey and said "do you know how much that lamp cost me" he yelled.

"I said I'm sorry"

Then he punched me in the face. He throw me to the ground and stared to beat me up. When he was finishe he got off me and said "now clean up this mess" and went upstairs.

"Zach are you ok, oh my god your eye" Jazz said.

I got up and pick her up "it ok I'm used to it as long as your ok". I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to go to her room. I cleaned up the lamp and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took my shirt off and look at myself in the Mirror.

"Another black eye" I said to myself. This has to be at least the fifth time this year. I looked at my arms, I had brushes all over. I always tell people I got in a fight or it was because of basketball. I sighed and went to take my shower.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I was in my room not really doing anything. Some how and don't ask me how we got the old house house back. This time though we all have our own rooms. My room was baby blue with white carpets, a twin sized bed, with zebra striped bed covers, a flat screened TV, and a desk with my laptop on it. Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin have the same room but in their colors. I had on my blue PJ's , with my hair down. I was sitting in my bed watching TV until a knock came from my window. I got up and saw Boomer throwing rocks at my window.

I open the window and said " Boomer what are doing here, what if you hit the wrong window".

"I just took a really good guess, can I come in" he asked.

"Sure fly up" I said walking back to my room. He threw a rock in my room and I look back out the window and he was still standing their.

"I can't fly anymore remember" he side.

"Oh right" I said with a giggle. "Il be right there".

I went down stairs and open the door to let him in. He walked in and I close the door.

"So is your family here" he asked.

I shook my head and said "no my dad working over time and my sisters are getting the pizza we order".

I walked him over to the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about" I said.

He looked at me in the eye and said "I want to talk about what happen in art today".

I got kind of nervous and put my head down as I said "you wish you could take it back don't you".

He lifted my head by my chin with his hand and said "of course not, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow to see a movie".

I squealed and said "yes, yes, of course I do".

I put my arm around his neck and gave him a kiss. He grap my waist and pulled me in to deepen the kiss. We were so distracted we didn't hear the door open. Then the next thing we hear was my sisters screaming. We pulled away and saw Buttercup charging towards us and then she punched Boomer right in face.

He fell off couch, then he got up and put his hands in the air and said "what the fuck".

Buttercup looked him right in the eyes and crossed her arms and said "what the hell are doing toughing down my sister".

Before Boomer could say something that would get him killed I said "Buttercup it ok I kissed him first".

Blossom finally said something "what are saying Bubbles".

I walked up to Boomer and held his hand and said "I'm saying were dating".

Their eyes went wide and their jaw dropped. Buttercup was the first to say something "what do mean your dating him it been one day".

"Yes, but I already had a crush on him and he had a crush in me so I why shouldn't I date him, besides he not evil anymore remember".

Robin spoke up and said "she right Buttercup she has the right to date anyone she wants".

Buttercup took a deep breath and said "your right I'm sorry Bubbles, and sorry I punched you Boomer".

He out his hand up and said "no problem". Boomer gave me a kiss and said "I'm to gonna go, ill see you tomorrow Bubbles".

"Bye Boomer" I said as he walked out the door.

Blossom put the pizza on the table and we went in the living room and she said "so you and Boomer huh".

I blushed and said "yeah"

She smiled and said "well I'm happy for you, I'm sure Buttercup is too shes just being a little over protected".

I sighed "I know, thanks Blossom"

"No problem, c'mon let eat"

We went back to the kitchen to see Buttercup and Robin already eating the pizza. We sat down and joined them.

* * *

**And done, and for all you reds and greens fan don't worry your chapter is coming, maybe even next chapter. Also I wanted to give you an idea of Zach life and how he is really treated. Don't for get to review I love to hear what you think and your ideas. Stay tuned **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, now I'm not sure if this will be my best chapter because I have a little writers block. And I also I'm going to Bubbles say something's.**

**Bubbles: I want to thank BlueBibite for giving Slim cloths for us to wear because he knows nothing about fashion.**

**Me: just say the disclaimer **

**Bubbles: LIL Slim owns nothing in this story but the story line and the OC's.**

**Me: on to the story.**

* * *

No ones POV

"Damn it Bella get out of the bathroom" Boomer yelled standing outside the door. Boomer was wearing a long sleeved blue Polo shirt, blue jeans, and blue Adidas.

"Hold on I'm almost done" she yelled back.

She finally came out of the bathroom. Bella was a year younger the her brothers. She had naturally striate black hair that reached her lower back. She is 5'5 and has purple eyes. She is wearing black skinny jeans with ripples down both legs, combat boots, and a My Chemical Romance shirt.

"about time" Boomer said.

"Haha, when are leaving" she asked. Boomer looked at his watch.

"In about 15 minutes" he said.

"Ok" Bella said as she walked away. She went down stairs and saw brick eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning brick" she said as she sat down next to him.

"Morning" brick said back. Brick is wearing black jeans, plain red collard shirt, and his red and black Jordan's.

"Is their anything good eat" Bella asked. Brick nodded.

"Just cereal" he said.

Bella sighed and got up and went to the living room. She decided to just skip breakfast today. Then Butch and Boomer came down stair. Butch has on a green Muscle shirt, black jeans, and green and black Nikes.

"Are we leaving soon" Butch asked. Brick nodded.

"Yeah, lets go". Then they all walked out the door went to their bus stop.

* * *

Time skip (Bricks POV)

We finally made it to school and me and my brothers were practically dragging Bella to where we want her to go.

She finally got annoyed and said "Ok where the hell are you taking me".

I just laughed and said "we want you meet some one".

She huffed and just let us take her to meet the PPG. We finally found then and I yelled "hey guys".

They turned around and smiled at us. We looked at what the girls were wearing. Blossom was wearing a white strip skirt that stops at mid-thigh, long sleeve pink turtle neck with a heart shaped necklace, tall red boots that stop just below my knees. And my hair half down in a small ponytail held tied with a red silk ribbon.

Buttercup had on Black skinning jeans with small rips up and down both legs, white muscle shirt with a skull on it, green benie and green high top converse with her hair down

Bubbles had on a one piece shorts with top denim with a white lace to cover her shoulders, white open toed wedges, multiple bracelets on right hand and hair in a high ponytail with bangs swooping from left to right.

And Robin had on black legging, a white shirt with musical notes on it, and black Vans. And her was was down and curly at the bottom.

We retuned the smile and Boomer gave Bubbles a small kiss and put his around her shoulder.

Butch was the first to say something "hey guys we want you meet some one". Buttercup raised and eyebrow.

"Who". Me and Butch moved out of the so the girls could see Bella.

"Hi" she said.

The girls all smiled at her and blossom said "hi I'm blossom and these at my sisters Buttercup, Bubbles, and robin".

"Nice to meet you" Bella said.

Bubbles squealed and said "OMG I love your eyes".

She smiled an said "thanks".

Boomer got Bubbles attention and asked her"So bubbles you ready for tonight".

She nodded and said "yeah I can't wait and I hopping we could the new Hunger games movie".

Boomer smiled and said "what every you want". Then Boomer gave Bubbles a kiss which turned into a make out.

This went on for a little, then I cleared my throat and said "we are still here you know".

Boomer and Bubbles kept making out and flip us off. Luckily the bell rang and they had to stop. After that we said good bye to the girls and walked to our homeroom.

* * *

Butches POV

Me and brothers said good bye to girls and we went to our homeroom. When we got their we saw Zach with his head down sleeping. We walked over and sat down at our table, he didn't even move a muscle.

"Should we wake him up" Boomer asked.

I chuckled and said "I say we draw on his face".

"Do it and die" he said still with his head down.

We were surprised by his out burst and Brick said "are you ok your never sleep during homeroom".

He picked his head up and our eyes widen.

"Dude what the fuck happen to your eye" Boomer asked.

"I ahh walked into a door" he said with a chuckle.

"You dump ass" I teased.

"Are you going to be able to practice" boomer asked.

Zach nodded and said "yeah I would miss practice for anything".

"That reminds me did Buttercup make the team" I asked.

Boomer nodded and said "yeah, I think she has a chance to start on the team".

Bricks eyes widen and said "wow really".

"Yeah man shes amazing she almost as good as me... almost" Zach said. We all looked at him then we all laughed. Man I love that cocky basterd sometimes.

Then the bell rang and me and brothers all went to our first period class.

* * *

Bricks POV

Man I hate history, I have A's in all my others classes but this one. I'm failing this class right now, I just don't get it. And to make it worse the teacher just gave us a work sheet we need to finish by the end of class. I looked at paper, I don't understand any of this. I buried my head in my hands and groaned.

Blossom must have saw my frustration because she asked me "Brick are you ok".

I looked at her and sighed "no, I don't understand any of this".

She chuckled and said "c'mon you have to be smart I mean your my counterpart".

"I never said I wasn't smart I have A's in all my other class I just don't get history" I said.

She nodded and said "how about I totter you".

"You would do that for me" I said.

"Yeah meet me at my house at 6 ok"

I smiled and said "so it's a date".

She chuckled and said "yes brick it a date".

I don't know of she is joking or not but hey who gives a fuck.

"Here let me help you with this to start" Blossom said.

And then we worked on the worksheet for the rest of the class.

* * *

Time skip (Zach POV)

Practice had just ended and I was about to go home but Buttercup stop me.

"Zach wait up" Buttercup said running up to me.

I stop and turned to face her "hey Buttercup".

She gave me a serious look and said "look Zach I'm going to ask you question and I want you to be 100% honest with me".

I gave her a smile and said "ok whats up".

She crossed her arms and said "how did you get that black eye".

I tensed up and said "I walked into a door".

She looked at me in my eye and said "I said I want you be honest, now tell me what really happen".

I was going to lie aging but I couldn't, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust her. I sighed and said "ok, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone".

"Ok" she said.

I scratched the back of my head and said "ok I didn't really walk into a door, the truth is my dad did this to me".

She gasped and said "he abuses you".

I nodded and said "your the only person I ever told".

She gave me a hug and said "Zach I'm so sorry; c'mon we need to tell the police".

I stopped her and said "no you can't, look I know it bad but I can't put my sister though being a orphan".

"But Zach look in the mirror do you want your sister to be in fear till she moves out" she said.

I looked away "look buttercup I need to just promise me you won't tell anyone".

She nodded and said "ok I won't tell anyone".

Then I said goodbye to Buttercup and walked home. When I got closer to home I saw my dads car wasn't parked in the drive way. I walked inside and the second I did my sister hugged me. I hugged back but I felt something hard digging into me. We pulled away and I looked at her. And as soon as I did my eyes widden.

"Oh my god what happen to arm" I said. She had a cast on her arm.

Jazz teared up and said "daddy did it".

I stared to get angry. That's it this is the finally straw he can hurt me but he can never touch Jazz.

"That it" I yelled. "Jazz go pack some cloths in your bag".

"Why" she said.

"We leaving, now hurry before dad comes home" I said franticly. And with that she ran up stairs. I went upstairs also and put some cloths in my draw string bag. I went and help Jazz put cloths in a school bag. She put it on and I picked het up and carried her down stairs.

And just as I was about to grab the doorknob, the door open and I saw my dad. And he did not look happy.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Ok so aging sorry if this chapter sucked. Tell me what you think. And in the next chapter we'll see what happens to Zach and Jazz. Boomer and Bubbles movie date, and Brick and Blossom study date. And don't worry greens fan your chapter coming. It may be next chapter, it could be the chapter after that, I don't know. Stay tuned**


End file.
